catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Spiritcloud48
Why did you quit WWikia? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Iggorant? Do you mean arrogant or ignorant? The rules were made for a purpose- it is an encyclopedia, and the memory on the Wiki had been getting taken up. And why didn't you like the people? I love just about every user there. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 22:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Too bad, you could've been a great contributor. But, they do assume a user joining plans to contribute to the Wiki as meant to be. Btw, have you joined any of the Clans yet? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 22:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Go on, just remember to reserve them! Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 22:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL don't worry. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 22:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Queen Blank Man, we're loosing so many warriors wiki members to this wiki :/ Alright, I'll see if I can :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it; but I've got my hands kinda full right now :/ But I don't think you can use the same name as this wiki for your own [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, I misread the name xP Okay, well; I don't think I can get them done today. In fact, you may want to ask Bracken or Nightshine instead. I'm pretty busy, and I don't have MS paint, which is ideal for creating blanks. I'm sorry! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) lol. If you need any help here, feel free to ask :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) uh im sorta busy at the moment im animatin this series thing and ya sorrybracken- 22:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why? It takes a while to make blanks--'Nightshine'~ 23:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't think I can. I'm not on my laptop right now. Could you make some yourself?--'Nightshine'~ 23:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry. Mousetalon made those. But I just smoothed them out a bit.--'Nightshine'~ 23:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure I can join. Don't you think the blank for PCA should be approved first?--'Nightshine'~ 00:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) But you already placed them under blanks--'Nightshine'~ 01:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Queen Blanks Why? Moon Talk 00:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I could try. I'm not good at blanks though. Moon Talk 01:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll get them in maybe sometime tomarrow. Moon Talk 01:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) K. :) Moon Talk 15:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Smaller? Moon Talk 16:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Here you go. I hope they are fine, and I wish you good luck on your Wiki. Icefall★ Talk 14:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Added tails. Icefall★ Talk 14:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, since they are my blanks, I would like to tweak them, please. Icefall★ Talk 14:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) lol nvm. I didn't think it would be fixing the lineart, just adding some stuff. Icefall★ Talk 15:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC)